


Nothing New

by imwalkinhere



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Eddie is oblivious, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, I made this in an hour, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masterbation, Oblivious, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Shameless Smut, Smut, idiots to lovers, jerking off, no beta we die like men, please dont @ me, riddie, tbh if you call it riddie dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwalkinhere/pseuds/imwalkinhere
Summary: Richie Tozier grapples with the discovery, that his best friend, Eddie, is undeniably hot. If only they weren't on a sleep over, Richie could get some privacy and relief for the consequence of his realisation...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so have fun! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope the smut didn't turn out awkward.  
> It feels very surreal that I have spent the last two hours writing It porn, but that is what I did. If anyone actually ends up liking it, I might keep going. 
> 
> I considered whether this was too smutty for a first fic, but I may as well start as I mean to go on
> 
> Read notes at the end for more!

Richie and Eddie have been having sleepovers since they were six years old, Richie thought, looking at his best friend across the sofa from him. This was nothing new. There was nothing special about Eddie being at his home on a Friday night whilst Richie’s parents were out or eating take-out pizza during the rare respite from his overbearing mother. 

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the boys watching shitty slasher films in their pyjamas. Nothing was strange about sharing a bed, either, despite the pair being sixteen. 

But today, Richie was dreading it. And that was because, as he heard Eddie moan around his slice of pizza for maybe the tenth time that evening, he realised something had changed. 

“So good…” Eddie sighed, a blissed out look on his face. He turned to look at Richie with hooded eyes. “I wish my mom let us get take-out.” 

Richie shivered and looked away, trying to avoid Eddie’s eyes. “I wish your mom would let me take _her_ out.” He joked hastily, to divert attention from his lack of eye contact. Eddie wrinkled his nose. 

“Asshole.” He chastised.

“What? Wouldn’t I make a good step-dad?” Richie kidded. It was almost as if nothing was different. Almost.

Eddie stuck his tongue out at Richie, who didn’t know where to look. He turned to face the TV.

Right – something had indeed changed.

And that something was that Richie finally realised his best friend was hot as shit. 

He had never really thought about it before. Sure, he knew, objectively, that Eddie was cute. He was a bit shorter than average, with soft brown hair and huge eyes. He also knew that Eddie was attractive, objectively speaking. Despite never really showing an interest in dating, girls would still ask him out, undeterred by his height. Richie thought Eddie was the perfect size anyways; he could almost rest his head on top of Eddie’s and it made the smaller boy a great hugger. But as of about twenty minutes ago, it was like a switch turned on in Richie’s mind and suddenly he could see Eddie clearly. 

As the night went on, Richie tried to focus on the movie and not think about the fact they would be sharing a bed later, as it was custom for them to do. They had been doing it since they were kids, and neither of them wanted to sleep on the floor. As much as he tried to distance his mind from where Eddie sat, it was impossible not to glance at him every now and then.

There he was, sprawled on Richie’s sofa in his tiny pyjama shorts and white shirt. The two had gotten some popsicles from the freezer and Richie tried not to groan as Eddie sucked at his. Richie felt like such a creep all of a sudden, but he was only human. Eddie licked a stripe up the popsicle, chasing a droplet before it melted onto his hand and Richie sighed involuntarily. Eddie’s eyes snapped up tongue still on the popsicle. He pulled away and winced. “Sorry. Am I being gross?”

Richie gritted his teeth. No, I am, he thought. He managed to hum “mm-mm” in disagreement, but that was all he could muster before turning back to the screen.  
It was like now that Richie has tuned in, all he could see was how sexy Eddie was. Not that it was difficult, as Eddie’s lips shone around the ice lolly and he finished it. 

“We should go to sleep – it’s late.” Richie said quickly. He crossed his legs awkwardly, hoping Eddie couldn’t see his lap at all. How embarrassing.

“It’s like eleven-thirty. What’s up with you?” 

“I’m just tired - your mom’s stamina is really going up, Eds.” Eddie groaned.

Don’t call me Eds and stay the fuck away from my mom!”

Before Eddie could protest any further, Richie stood up, racing for his bedroom. “I’ll get you a pillow, Eddie Spaghetti!” he called over his shoulder.

////R+E////

Richie woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. It was just starting to get light outside and the alarm clock by his bed side table read, ‘4:27’. He was going to just try and go back to sleep when-

“Great.” Richie muttered, staring down at his crotch where his cock stood at half-mast. He had no chance of getting back to bed now. Maybe he could sneak to the bathroom? That way, he wouldn’t wake Eddie up and he would be able to go back to sleep and try and forget this whole thing ever happened. 

He shifted to get up when he heard a small groan. Richie froze. Eddie snored softly and rolled around to face Richie’s back, slinging an arm across his stomach. 

_No, no, no, no, no._

Maybe if Richie moved very slowly and very carefully he could get to the bathroom without waking Eddie up? 

He tried to extract himself from Eddie very cautiously, but it was no use. Eddie just held on tighter with strength he had definitely never exerted whilst awake. Richie sighed. This was not helping his… situation. He could feel Eddie’s breath on his neck and the tickle of his super soft hair. Against his back, Eddie’s chest fit snugly and his hand traced unconsciously across Richie’s abdomen. Richie was so hard, cock straining against the fabric of his pyjama pants. This was torture.

His hand ghosted over his hip, dying to relieve the pressure just a little bit. 

What would Eddie think if he woke up right now and found Richie, in his arms, hard and very much awake? Richie was terrified, thinking of what Eddie might say. Would he stop being friends with him? Would he be disgusted?

And just when he thought he was overwhelmed, Eddie began to rock absently against his body.

Richie’s breath sped up a little as the hand above his crotch lowered to rest on his clothed dick, feeling incredible pleasure at just touching it. 

Eddie didn’t know what he was doing surely. Maybe he was dreaming. He kept letting out small breaths. Richie was so turned on it was hard to think clearly. He palmed at his dick hungrily, trying not to move the rest of his body for fear of waking Eddie up. As Eddie rutted against him, he could feel Eddie’s cock against his ass, hotter than the rest of his body. The whole room felt so hot.

Shutting his eyes he pulled his waistband down and wrapped a hand around himself, hissing at the pleasure. He felt electric. He knew he wouldn’t last long. If Eddie could just stay asleep until he came, he would never do this again…

Richie’s hand moved faster around his cock, getting slicker by the second with pre-cum and he struggled to stay quiet as Eddie lips brushed against his neck. He felt so guilty for doing this, but he couldn’t stop now. He was so close, about to come in record time.

“Richie…?” Eddie murmured groggily. Richie could have cried. Five more seconds and-

“Oh my God,” Eddie said. “Are you…?” Richie couldn’t turn to face him, he was so ashamed. Eddie pulled his hand away from Richie’s chest and sat up fully.

“Eddie, I’m really sorry, I can explain, I didn’t really mean to I just – it was really stupid of me - really stupid – I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore, I-” 

“Richie.” Eddie said firmly. Richie didn’t move. “ _Richie._ ” He sounded breathless. 

Richie chanced a look in Eddie’s direction, sitting up. He went to tuck himself away, terrified when Eddie interrupted him.

“Did you come?” 

“…What?”

Eddie leans down over him and placed a hand on his thigh. “I asked if you had come yet.”

“I-I… No. I haven’t.” he said quietly, afraid to break this spell. He must be dreaming.

Eddie got off the bed and slid down to his knees, using his hand to turn Richie around so his feet were on the floor. “Then let me help you out.” 

Eddie moved his hand to the waistband of Richie’s pyjama bottoms and pulled them down to rest around his ankles. He let out a breath over the head of Richie’s cock. Richie inhaled sharply and his cock twitched. In the faint morning light, Eddie could see the head of Richie’s cock was an angry red, dribbling pre-cum down the side. He raised his eyebrows slightly, asking if he should. Richie nodded hard. 

Without further warning, Eddie swallowed the head of Richie’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Eddie’s mouth was so hot. Richie struggled to keep his hips from snapping up to meet it. “ _Shit._ ” He hissed, clutching the bedsheets to resist the urge to grab Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie hollowed his cheeks and took more of Richie’s cock into his mouth. Richie nearly came at the sight alone. Using his hand to cover the rest of the distance, Eddie bobbed his head occasionally pulling off, panting harshly and then swallowing Richie’s dick down again. 

Richie had never felt this good in his life. He could see Eddie reach into those stupid pyjama shorts and tug on his own dick, flicking his wrist over the tip like he couldn’t stop himself.

Richie was so hot he felt light headed. “I’m close, Eds.” He gasped out. Eddie kept sucking like his life depended on it. 

“Eddie, I’m _close_ ,” Richie warned. 

Eddie hummed around Richie’s cock and the taller boy cursed. “Shit.” Eddie stroked his cock faster, sucking hard and licking at the head. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” he cried as he came into Eddie’s mouth, hips shuddering. Eddie didn’t let up until Richie stopped shaking, still fisting his own cock until finally he came into his own fist with a small whine. He rested his head on Richie’s thigh, both of them very out of breath. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Richie began to wonder if this had been the consequence of Eddie’s barely conscious state. What did this mean to him? Was he just getting off?

“So that’s why you’ve been staring at me all night.” Eddie said after a while.

Richie looked down at him. “You noticed?” 

“Of course I did; you weren’t exactly subtle.”

Richie deflated, realising Eddie was just acting on Richie’s perverted thoughts. He guessed he must have been an easy lay. Would they ever be able to go back to how they were before? “I’m sorry, Eds. I didn’t mean to make things weird.” Eddie looked up from where his head was resting on Richie’s lap, a little furrow in his brow.

“Are things weird now?” he quietly asked.

“I don’t know… I interrupted whatever dream you were having and took advantage of your half-awake state, didn’t I?”

Eddie laughed shallowly. “What do you think I was dreaming about?” he said meaningfully. Richie’s eyebrow shot off his forehead.

“Wait do you mean – you mean to say that you –“

“I like you.” Eddie admitted. “A lot.”

Richie was taken aback. Whatever this thing just was, he had assumed Eddie was horny and he was lucky. But to hear him say he liked Richie. Not just as a warm body, not just as a friend.

“I like you too. A lot. Probably more.” Eddie chuckled and Richie could have squealed. He pulled Eddie up from the floor and the smaller boy sat on his lap, hands around his neck securely.

“So… does this make us… boyfriends?” 

Richie snorted. “Well good luck trying to get rid of me now, Eds.” Eddie groaned, trying to contain a fond smile.

“You know, I hate that.” He frowned. Richie kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Love you too, Eds.” Richie smiled.

Boyfriends. It felt like a leap of faith, in a way. But Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak have been drawn to each other since they were kids and have cared about each other for just as long. So it’s almost like this was nothing new after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! You made it. How did I do? Tell me in the comments!  
> I would be thrilled if I got my very first Kudos too! :')


End file.
